


when anxiety strikes

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: star anon on tumblr requested belch + a reader with anxiety





	when anxiety strikes

“You okay, baby?”

 

Belch looked at you, searching your face. Your eyebrows were drawn together, and you were chewing on your lip.

 

“Yeah, I just — that’s a lot of people.”

 

You sat in the Trans Am, outside a house party, watching people come in and out, the music playing inside floating out the open door.

 

It was a _lot_ of people.

 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time, no matter what, okay?” he said.

 

“Yeah,” you said.

 

You took a deep breath. You counted to ten. And still, the knots in your stomach stayed.

 

“Babe, I don’t know if I can do this,” you said.

 

He took your hand, gently squeezing, running his thumb over the back of it.

 

“If you can’t, we don’t have to. But I want you to do this,” he said. “Be brave. I know you have it in you.”

 

You sighed, leaning over and putting your head on his shoulder.

 

“I want to,” you said. “I just don’t think I _can_.”

 

“You’re the bravest person I know,” he said.

 

“No, that’s Henry,” you replied.

 

“Him? No, he’s just too stupid to know when to back down. You, though. You’re brave.”

 

You said nothing, just sighing again, hiding your face in his shoulder.

 

“I don’t feel brave.”

 

“Maybe right now. But you’re mine, and being with me… that takes guts. You hang out with us, you stick up for yourself. You hold your own with us, and that’s not something small.”

 

You smiled. You tried, you really did. But it was easier to tell Patrick to go fuck himself when he put his hands on you than to walk into a house full of people you didn’t know. You didn’t care what Patrick thought of you, not with Belch beside you.

 

But this? This was different.

 

You cared what these people thought. Not because you knew them — you could probably count the people in there who knew your name on one hand — but because they would remember. If you spilled your drink, if you walked into someone, if you got too drunk. Having a tough boyfriend who would defend you from anything they said didn’t mean they wouldn’t say it.

 

You took another deep breath. One, two, three, four, five-six seveneightnineten.

 

Nope.

 

“I think I need more time,” you said. “I can do it, I just — I need more time.”

 

“You wanna drive around a bit more, baby?”

 

You smiled. It was so good to have someone who understood.

 

“Yeah. Then — then we can go in.”

 

“Maybe if I got you off, you’d be able to relax?” he suggested.

 

You chuckled.

 

“I think that might work me up a little too much,” you said.

 

“Okay, baby. Just thinking out loud.”

 

You leaned in and kissed him, short and sweet.

 

“I know, babe. You’re doing really good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, baby.”

 

Then he put the car in drive, and you cuddled up to him as much as you could, taking another deep breath.

 

You could do it. You knew you could.

 

With Belch, you could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
